Fashion, Love and Kisses
by YuriChan220
Summary: One-shot collection with the ladies of Overwatch. Yuri, Shoujo Ai. Pairings will vary with various types of outfits and some action.
1. Tracer x Widowmaker

**Fashion, Love and Kisses**

 **Pairing: Will Vary**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Overwatch or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: Hello, everyone! My name is Yuri! So…this came to mind for a certain reason, thanks to a story that me and my good friend Mike Powell do together. I decided to make my own collection. I'll start with the popular pairings and then mix it up at the end when I run out. Now, I know a little about some characters and I'm kinda too lazy to look them up just to able to put their descriptions into words.**

 **So, enjoy this one~! Hopefully you all can fully support it as well.**

Amèlie Lacroix looks at her appearance that night, wearing light blue lingerie with transparent cloth over her stomach, along with thigh high stockings with garter straps attached to a small garter belt around her waist. She may have purple skin, but the Frenchwoman feels that it might blend in during the night since the hue of her color is blue at nighttime. However, her British girlfriend, Lena Oxten, doesn't care and is having too much fun looking at herself in the mirror, twirling around over and over at her yellow lingerie with the same accessories as Amèlie. The violet skinned woman sighs as she sits on the bed the two share together and puts her hand on her forehead.

"Are you done, _cherri?"_ she asks. "It's been 10 minutes since we put those on."

"Oh, sorry, luv~!" Lena says. "I just can't get over how beautiful both of us are in those~!"

"Really…"

"Hey, hey, cheer up, luv~! I bought these after all, so we can sleep together in them," The Brit says as she sits next to her French lover.

Amèlie falls silent for a minute, looking at her lover's appearance. She does indeed have a beautiful figure wearing that lingerie and how the stockings just shine from the bright lights shining above them. She smiles a small smile as she scoots closer to the Brit and wraps her arm around her.

"I love it, _cherri_ ," the Frenchwoman says. "I was just a little surprised. But I love it. Really, I do."

"I knew you would~!" Lena hugs her lover tightly, laughing happily.

Amèlie returns the embrace for a brief moment before pulling away and tipping her chin to her level. She then leans in to connect lips with hers, gently pushing her down on the bed, pinning her wrists in place. Lena doesn't resist one bit as she returns the kiss, their tongues dancing around each other along with a few soft moans from the both of them. They finally pull away to catch their breath to gaze into each other's eyes for however long it is. They don't care. Both women just focus on kissing as many times as they need until they get tired of it.

Once they are done with the kissing, they climb in bed, pull the covers toward them and turn off the lights. Lena snuggles against her girlfriend's chest with Amèlie hugging the Brit with a small smile.

"This is nice," the Brit says.

"Indeed," the Frenchwoman says, stroking her girlfriend's hair.

There are no other words that can be said at this moment. Before going to sleep, Lena snuggles closer to her girlfriend, kissing her on the cheek and then falls asleep. Amèlie follows the suit and then falls asleep soon after.

 **Author's Note: Please no suggesting pairings. This is MY story and I will make the decision on which pairing to write about. Again, I will write the popular pairings and then mix it up after that.**

 **Next pairing: Sombra x D. Va**


	2. Sombra x D Va

**Chapter 2**

 **Dance With Me**

"Come on, come on!" Olivia Colomar says as she runs ahead of her lover, Hana. "We're going to be late for the dance party~!" She is wearing a black short dress with knee high boots on.

"I'm coming!" Hana Song calls back as she tries to catch up with the Mexican hacker. She is wearing a beautiful blue short strapless dress with black high heels.

Olivia can almost swoon at her younger lover's appearance and gently takes her hand. "Come, _mi amor_ (my love). Let's dance the night away~"

Hana cups her hand to her mouth while blushing. She has never been to a dance in her life, mostly due to her playing various games all day long. But a couple days ago, Olivia insisted on taking Hana to a beautiful dance that is held that night. Hana thought about it for a moment. Olivia really wants to do this with the one she loves after all, so she agreed to go with her to the dance. And thus, Olivia brought dresses for both of them to wear. Typical for Olivia to be always prepared for everything. But that's what Hana loves about her anyways. Always a hacker, always prepared for anything.

They get to the building where there were many cars and people entering. Somehow, Hana is starting to feel a little nervous around them, but with a gentle squeeze of Olivia's, she looks up at the violet haired woman, who is smiling at her with reassurance. Hana slowly smiles back with a nod and both of them enter the building, showing their invitations to the guy in the front who is checking to see if they were invited or not.

Once they are inside, Olivia leads her toward the large room where the dance is held. They open both doors and Hana's jaw drops open at the lively crowd in that very room. Lots of people, a DJ, lights going everywhere and food and drinks for everyone to eat.

"Surprised?" Olivia says.

"This is….amazing!" Hana says as she keeps on looking around. "I've never seen such…wonderful decorations….the food…the drinks…the music…everything!"

"Seems like this is your first time. Here, let me treat you to some drinks~"

Olivia goes over to some punch, pours her some and hands it to her girlfriend. She takes a little sip and her eyes widen at the taste and takes some more sips. Olivia pours her own drink and sips it as well. They also grab some food to eat and sit at an empty table for two and watch some people dance the night away with the lively music going full blast and lights going everywhere. Hana watches in amazement as she watches the them dance with each other and going like crazy, doing some silly moves that make her laugh and then looking over at the others who are just enjoying themselves. She glances at Olivia, who grins and gives a thumbs up and then looks back at the entertainment. The South Korean gamer keeps on sipping her punch and eating until her plate and cup is empty, thus a couple of songs were over by then.

And by the time the next song comes on, it's a peaceful and slow one. Some people walk away from the dance floor and new people come to the center with their significant other taking their hand and then preparing to dance with passion. Olivia takes this chance to quickly take Hana's hand and drag her towards the dance floor.

"Let's dance, my dear~" she says. "This is our opportunity."

"B-but…I never danced before," Hana says.

" _No te preocupes_ (Don't worry). I'll be your guide." Olivia gently takes Hana's right hand and puts her arm around her girlfriend's waist after guiding her left hand to wrap it around the Mexican's waist. She then gently pulls her close so that their bodies almost touch, making the South Korean blush and slightly look up at the hacker.

"Som-I mean…Olivia…" Hana mutters.

Olivia chuckles and leans close to whisper in her ear, "We've been a couple for a month and you still can't used to my real name~?"

"W-whatever!" Hana turns her head away, hiding her blush. "I-it's not like I want to call you by your real name for this occasion or anything!"

"Fufu~! You should be more honest, Hana~" Olivia says. She takes a step to the side and Hana quickly follows. "There. That's it. Do as I do and you'll be fine."

The South Korean nods and carefully follows Olivia's steps. The slow music keeps on playing as both the couple sway this way and that and Hana pays no attention to those around her except for the one in front of her. Her older girlfriend, Olivia Colomar, codename "Sombra". Same goes for Olivia. She just smiles at her younger girlfriend, her one and only Hana Song, codename "D. Va." Looking into Olivia's eyes, Hana almost swoons at the Mexican hacker's pure beauty up close, especially when her facial features stands out from the moving lights.

"You're learning quickly," she whispers.

"Th-thank you…" Hana mutters, turning her head away. "B-but…it's not for you or anything…"

"Again, not being honest are you~?"

"Shut up!"

The couple continues to waltz back and forth and sharing a bit of kisses here and there, much to Hana's reluctance. When the music stops, both of them stop at the same time, just gazing into each other's eyes, again paying attention to nothing else around them. Olivia caresses her cheek, planting a kiss on the forehead, making Hana blush harder than earlier. She then proceeds to take her younger girlfriend out of the room where there is peace and quiet and plenty of privacy.

"The party's still going on," Hana says as soon as they stop at an area around a corner where no one will be present.

"I know," Olivia says. "But I want to have some alone time with you, dearie~" She wraps one arm around the South Korean's waist, pulls her close and kisses the side of her neck, making her squeak from the sudden touch. "Ahhhhh….

 _Tan maravilloso_ (so wonderful). My cute little Hana~"

"St-stop it, will you?" the South Korean stutters. "D-don't you realize that someone will come any second!?"

"I don't care anymore. I just want to touch my girlfriend, play with her for a bit~"

"You're a pervert, you know that!?"

"And you love me for it, right~?"

"N-no I don't!" Hana turns away to hide her blush. "Why would I….l-love…your touch…when your touching me…like this…" She mutters the last part when Olivia goes to kiss and trace her fingers on her chest.

Olivia pulls away and winks at her. "Let's take our time, okay~?" She then playfully pokes Hana's nose with a "Boop!"

The South Korean blushes so red that steam comes out of her ears, thus shouting out, "OLIVIA, YOU IDIOT!"

* * *

 **A/N: So sorry for not working on this earlier. Been very busy with other stories and such! I think we have one more popular Yuri pairing and then it's time to mix it up a bit. And in my opinion, "Olivia" is a great real name for her alias, "Sombra"**

 **I'm going with real names cause…why not? They are all beautiful~**

 **Next Pairing: Pharah x Mercy**


	3. Pharah x Mercy

**Chapter 3**

 **My Personal Examination**

Angela Ziegler, codename "Mercy" just got done with another patient she treated or more like gave a young boy a physical before they headed out. She sighs in relief as she slumps on her chair in the main office, putting the clipboard aside. She loves her work as a doctor, but at the same time, misses her beloved girlfriend, Fareeha Amari, A.K.A "Pharah". Lately, they haven't spent time together due to the huge amount of work Angela was loaded with, thus Fareeha having to do her own stuff. It's been about a week and a half since that occurred and unfortunately, nothing from Fareeha when she checks her phone. She lets out another sigh as she puts her phone aside. It's almost closing time, but she doesn't want to leave yet. She sent her a text an hour ago, but no response. She wants to tell her that she's free tomorrow, so that they can finally have their time together. Fareeha must be busy. It's evident that she's not responding at all, so she must be working hard herself. And that's fine.

Nearly everyone leaves except for Angela, who is still sitting at her desk, pretending to work while she is really worrying over her girlfriend.

"You going, Doctor?" a co-worker asks.

"No…I think I'm going to stay a bit longer…" the Swiss-German woman replies.

"Okay, be sure to lock up after you leave okay? I'll leave the keys here." The co-worker sets the keys beside Angela and leaves.

The blonde sighs for the 3rd time. She doesn't know how long she'll be staying, but she should at least keep herself occupied. But just as she is about to work again, the door opens, a few footsteps come toward her and a familiar voice calls out to her.

"Doctor, I believe I have an appointment~"

Could it be…? Angela looks up and there she is. Her beloved Fareeha standing at the front desk. She quickly stands up, walks out of the office and run into her girlfriend's arms.

"Fareeha!" she cries. "Oh, my goodness! You're here! But…but why?" She pulls away to look at the Egyptian.

"Sorry," Fareeha apologizes. "Seems that I'm also caught up on my work. I didn't have the time to contact you. I'm very sorry."

"N-no it's fine," Angela says. "I was…also busy with work."

The two remain silent for a little bit. Just being in each other's arms is enough. Fareeha brushes a part of Angela's hair and gives her a kiss on the forehead, making the Swiss-German blonde blush a little. It is then that Fareeha wants to break the silence.

"Well, now that I'm here," the Egyptian says. "What do you want to do?"

Angela smirks and takes her hand. "It's almost closing time, but I MAY have time to give you a short physical~"

"Huh!?"

"Don't worry. You told me you have an appointment, right~? So, let's go~"

The blonde Swiss-German takes her to an open, clean room and shuts the door behind her.

"Now then, let's get started, shall we~?" Angela says.

"I-is this going to be…"

"I told you, it's a physical. Don't worry about a thing. Just let Doc. Ziegler handle it~"

Fareeha swallows hard and does what she is told. Angela puts on her stethoscope and puts it toward her girlfriend's chest, telling her to take deep breaths.

"Oh, my~" Angela says. "You're beating quite fast. Is it because I'm so close to you~?"

"I thought it was a physical, not to see if you being close to me makes my heart race." Fareeha deadpans.

"Oh! I see an opening~" The Swiss German notices her shirt is slightly unbuttoned and a black bra is showing itself just a little bit. "Would you mind if I take off your shirt to get a better look~? I feel this stethoscope isn't picking up where your heart is beating."

"A-Angela! Doctor, wh-what exactly are you trying to do!?"

Angela ignores her question, opens up the Egyptian's blue buttoned shirt and unzipping her long yellow skirt. There, it reveals her wearing black lingerie with black thigh high stockings with garter straps attached to a garter belt. Fareeha blushes heavily and covers her chest while looking away.

"Woooow!" Angela swoons. "Why are you wearing such a thing, Fareeha, dear~?"

"It's for…for us…to do something later together," the Egyptian says softly. "Besides, due ot us working, I was planning on taking you somewhere wonderful…while wearing this…"

Angela chuckles and comes close to her lover while unbuttoning hers. "You know what? I was thinking of the same thing~" She reveals black lingerie with black transparent thigh high stockings due to the bright lights above them. "How about we do it here, hm~?"

"In this room!? Why?"

"It's better than driving around finding a place where we make love, right~?" Angela comes closer until their bodies touch and uses her right hand to give her lover's breast a good grope. "I still want to examine you, though. So, let me do a few more things before we go for it, okay~?"

"Angela…wait!"

"Don't wanna~. Now hold still."

The Swiss-German woman continues her examination, even when wearing her sexy underwear and thigh high stockings. She goes to "check" her legs, which she just traces her fingers and rubs her hand on her thigh, admiring the stocking clad leg of the Egyptian's. Her left finger goes north, feeling her girlfriend's soft tummy up toward her chest again, giving it a good grope again. Her hands go up and down on Fareeha's tanned body, touching any place where she wants and however she wants. The Egyptian closes her eyes, trying to relax from the Swiss-German's gentle touch. It seems that she's not giving her an examination at all. To her, Angela just misses touching and feeling her lover's body, her beautifully tanned skin. As soon as Fareeha realizes it, she relaxes and pets her Swiss-German lover when she stops.

"What's the matter, Fareeha?" Angela asks, tilting her head in confusion.

"I just realized something. You just miss touching my body. I feel the same. That's another reason why I'm wearing this. For us to look and touch each other. Our bodies are for us and us alone." The Egyptian caresses her lover's cheek, making her blush and have small happy tears streaming from her eyes.

"Oh, Fareeha!" The blonde hugs her, wrapping her arms around her neck and crashing her lips against the brunette's.

The Egyptian immediately returns it, returning the embrace. Shortly after, they deepen the kiss, having their tongues meet and caress each other, with a few soft moans from both of them. This is also something that they miss so dearly: their passionate kiss. They find themselves kissing longer than they could keep track of, but it doesn't matter to them. All that matters is that they could catch up on what they missed for the past week and a half.

Once they pull away, Fareeha smiles as she caresses her lover's cheek. "Come, Angela. Let's make love…here."

The Swiss-German nods without any hesitation. "I would love to…my dear Fareeha!"

And thus, they kiss passionately again and indulge their love inside the room. This is their moment….their time to themselves…their world.

 **Next Pairing: Mei x Everyone**


End file.
